raesasagafandomcom-20200213-history
Aesirgard
A group of Immortals renowned for trickery, valor in combat, and a thirst for vengeance, the Aesirgard are most prominently honored by the Shardarkai of the Ning-Valla. History The ancient Greyfolk were renowned for their battle-lust. They warred among themselves as commonly as other races played sport. During that epoch, the giants routinely attacked Shadarkai settlements. Many were lost, but many giants were taken out in retaliatory strikes. After the village of Ostro was destroyed by a clan of storm giants, a magician called Odezen had had enough. He called upon his cousin, a psion of great power named Locus to aid him in his plan. Calling up powers beyond current reckoning, the two shifted most of the Greyfolk settlements into the Empty Shadow. When the rest of his people discovered his actions, Odezen was cursed for a coward. Locus was cast out of his order, and stoned to death. Odezen himself was hung upside down from a tree. It took him three days to die. After a year had passed with no giant attacks, the Greyfolk realized that perhaps they had acted a bit rashly. One among them in particular, a leader of a farming commune with a booming voice called Ztor, suggested that they should pay homage to their betrayed saviors. It was at that point that Odezen and Locus made themselves known to their people. They had ascended to the ranks of the Hundred Immortals. They manifested in the town of Stahkkan and called a council of the people. The Greyfolk, while humbled at the presence of the Immortals, were still adamant that as a warrior race, would fend off any giant attacks on their own. A consensus was reached, and the people asked for the Immortals to undo the magic they had done and return them from the Empty Shadow. Ozeden warned them that this path lacked wisdom, but obliged them, himself looking to escape from the coward label. Not a ten-day after the skies brightened, the giants attacked in force. Stahkkan was leveled. The people hid in the forests, unable to match the concentrated might of the giants. Soon enough, the Greyfolk called upon Odezen and Locus, seeking their help. Sure enough, they appeared before many gatherings. They offered to pull them back to the Shadowfell, if the Greyfolk would agree to a pact. The Immortals offered their protection for eternity, but the people would be confined to the Empty Shadow, and their name would become “Shadarkai” which meant “Cowardly Ones” in their language. The people, after witnessing the countless deaths of their race, saw no other options, and for the most part, agreed to the pact. The skies went dark again, and the giants let off. It is said that as a mortal, Locus had a giantess for a mother. Members Ozeden and Locus were soon joined by Ztor, who fell in battle defending against the giants. Iedmall, a cleric who destroyed a bridge to prevent giants from accessing a village also ascended; charged with guarding the gates of the Aesirgard’s home. Frg and Fey, twins of great beauty and also joined when they were martyred as mortals. Baldr, the Wanderer was elevated when he tricked his way into Locus’ keep. The Aesirgard also keep close ties with a wide variety of Primal Spirits, such as the Wolf of Worlds’ End, Nid’oog the Serpent, and the Valkriya, pegasi mounted warrior women who posses the ability to resurrect those fallen in battle. Practices The Aesirgard are one of the families of the Hundred Immortals that has more direct influence on its followers, at least where the shadarkai are concerned. They seek to emulate the Immortals in word and deed, whereas other Families are usually only placated or venerated on holy days. It is thought that Ozeden wants “his” people ready for the day when he can no longer hide them or protect them. Doctrine Clerics of the Aesirgard are expected to either make or accept a sacrifice for any healing given. Invokers most often emulate Locus’ tendency to trick foes into harming themselves, using illusion and charm effects. Paladins seek out those in need of help, and like Ztor, offer it freely and for the glory of battle. Avengers of the Aesirgard are rare, but Iedmall sponsors most of them. He goads them into seeking out giants, dragons and other threats too great for the common people to face.